


Springkink Fics

by Quiet_Shadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alpha Male, Gen, M/M, Rough Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_Shadow/pseuds/Quiet_Shadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of prompts adopted from the springkink community on livejournal...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Transformers (G1) - Optimus Prime/Starscream: rough sex

**Author's Note:**

> Hi people! Long time no see. :)  
> I'm back, with gifts. Here's a series of fic I wrote after adopting prompts from the springkink community back in... 2008? 2009? Something like that. And I just realized I had never posted them anywhere else. Well, time to correct that mistake, isn't it?  
> I hope you'll enjoy. <3
> 
> Also, take notes; there might be mistakes here and there. My older fics are rigged with them at times...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Transformers (G1), Optimus Prime/Starscream: rough sex - It took a lot to make him lose control, and figuring out just how hard he had to push quickly turned into a game.

He was playing with the fire, and he was about to crash and burn. Deep down, he knew that, but Starscream wouldn’t be deterred from his attempts. Smiling wickedly, he once again started to bait the ground bound mech who was chasing after him.

Or at least he had started to bait the Autobot when a hand began to crush his vocalizer, ending his words by a powerful shriek. The additional weight disequilibrated him, and his thrusters began to falter. The two mechs fell to the ground, the Autobot landing on top of him, his big frame pinning him to the floor.

“Got you,” growled the Autobot, optics nearly white. “Did you think you could escape after what you have done?”

Truthfully, Starscream hadn’t expected to escape; he wasn’t even really trying. However, he was quite surprised to have been caught so fast. Then again, even if they couldn’t fly, this Autobot could jump. The Air Commander would never understand the Autobots’ fascination for the squishies’ games, and he certainly couldn’t understand why Prime enjoyed basketball so much.

He should be lucky the Prime had no interest in Jet Judo; he would be a killer at this so-called game.

Prime’s hands began to dig in his body, breaking the armor and ripping wires right and left. Without warning, he pushed his captive face against the ground. Starscream fought back a scream as he felt strong hands tearing at his wings. Others would probably be screaming their vocalizer off by now, but not the air Commander. Next to Megatron’s more intense punishment, the Prime was actually quite gentle.

Besides, it was what he wanted. The pain aside, he was longing for a furious, dominating Optimus Prime who would straddle him and take control over him, treating him like a slut, and not for the gentle, holier-than-you mech who liked to be careful and sweet in his love-making, as if he feared the Seeker would break in his grasp should be be more daring.

Starscream didn’t like gentle lovers. He never did. Or perhaps was he so used to be in pain or heavily restrained during ‘intimate encounters’ that he couldn’t find pleasure anywhere else than in rough interfacing sessions. He didn’t know why and it didn’t exactly matter anymore.

Having the Autobot’s leader on top of him was one of his greatest achievement nowadays. Starscream certainly wasn’t about to join the Autobots at any point, and Optimus would never go back on his convictions, but he was more than willing to provide ‘support’ to the red Seeker.

Had he not be in pain, Starscream would have snickered. ‘Support’. Right. Let the big mech believe what he wanted, as long as he had his fun, Starscream didn’t care. Unfortunately, things weren’t perfect.

Optimus was gentle. Too gentle. Under the battle mask and the long speeches about ‘freedom is the right of all sentient beings blahblahblah’, the Decepticon’s Air Commander could sense dark emotions lurking, frustration carefully contained, violence wanting to be let out. Such dark emotions, such possibilities! That why Starscream enjoyed making the great Autobot leader mad.

It took a lot to make him lose control, and figuring out just how hard he had to push quickly turned into a game. Being insolent wasn’t working; the Prime was much more patient than Megatron ever would be. Starscream wasn’t an Autobot, so trying to overthrow the Prime would fell flat.

Injuring his troops outside of the battlefield, for no reason other than ‘I was bored’ and attacking innocent squishies bystanders... Now, that was something that rilled Prime up like nothing would ever.

Bye bye weakling Autobot politician, hello powerful, dangerous Prime warrior bent on revenge.

Still, as he finally let out a full-chilling scream as a good part of one of his wing was clearly ripped off, Starscream wondered if he hadn’t go too far this time. He was effectively grounded now. Even if he managed to shake the other mech off him, he was unable to fly away.

It wasn’t a good news. Prime certainly wouldn’t kill him, but Primus, he could be more imaginative than Megatron when it came to make sure someone was in pain.

The game just turned a bit too much dangerous right now.

Prime’s moved on top of him and suddenly, Starscream was turned over on his back. He hissed in pain as his naked, oversensitive circuits came in contact with small rocks and sand. From the corner of his optics, he could see a good third of his left wing on the ground. What a waste; Hook had just repaired this one after their last defeat...

Prime grabbed his chin, and Starscream forced himself to stay unmoving. “You could have killed Bumblebee,” growled the big Autobot, his fingers digging into the Air Commander’s faceplates.

“But I didn’t,” answered the downed mech as calmly as he could – there was no way he would start cowering and beg for his life right now; it wasn’t the impression he wanted to give to Prime, not now and not ever. Coward he may be, but not to this point. He had still some pride. Besides, he was right where he wanted to be. “It was just null rays; your medic should have already repaired him before you even go back to your base,” he added humbly, head lowered in a submitting position, carefully moving one of his legs so his knee could brush Optimus’ inner thigh.

The Prime paused and lowered his glare on the Seeker’s lower body. Behind his battle mask, a grin anyone would have considered as creepy began to grow. Smiling savagely to himself, the large Autobot put one of his knees on Starscream’s waist.

“Had you only injured Bumblebee, I would have let you go. But you also attacked spike and shoot Inferno and Cliffjumper in your escape. I think you should be... suitably punished,” said Optimus, one of his large hand tugging forcefully at some loose wires in the Seeker’s side. His engines began to revv as he moved the knee maintaining the Seeker on the ground and as he spread Starscream’s legs apart, trying to gain a better access.

Shivers run through the Seeker’s limbs as, despite the pain and a slowly growing arousal, a victorious smile lightened his face. Optimus frowned at him but didn’t comment, his hand digging into his ‘captive’’s side, touching bundles of wire and circuits.

Starscream moaned and let the Prime take control. Once again he glanced at his mangled wing, at his cracked and partially shattered canopy and at the deep gashes on his body – at least, those he could see; he didn’t dare to imagine in which state was his back.

Finding a way to push Prime past his limits without losing a wing or two in the process was quietly becoming his biggest worry on his ‘To-Do’ list, right after ‘Finding a new way to get rid of Megatron and becoming the new Decepticon’s leader.’

But right now, he had more pleasant things to worry about...


	2. Transformers (G1), Grimlock/other Dinobots: alpha male mindset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Transformers (G1), Grimlock/other Dinobots: alpha male mindset - Oh, sure, it was not as if he /minded/ that they had fun with each other too; he just wished they would wait until he was around so he could at least watch.

They were glancing at each other and they were smiling. Again. And although he couldn’t see their hands, Grimlock just knew they weren’t on their laps. By Sludge’s small whimper of pleasure, the Tyrannosaurus guessed that one of Slag’s hand was probably somewhere between the Brontosaurus‘s thighs.

Wheeljack wouldn’t be happy with them if he noticed what they were doing, and neither would be Ratchet. The two Autobots kept telling the Dinobots that making out in the Rec Room was not an acceptable behaviour. Usually, the five mechs listened to their _‘don’t you dare call us like that when there’s someone else around’_ parents.

Usually.

Grimlock himself wasn’t always mindful of this rule. Not when he was too busy groping Swoop. Or Sludge. Or Snarl. Or fighting for dominance with Slag, who wasn’t always the most compliant lover.

Although he tended to avoid fighting with Slag when there were bystanders around; their relationship with the Autobots was already tense enough without accidentally injuring someone while wrestling with one of his mates.

Mates. Grimlock savored the word. All the four other Dinobots were his mates, who submitted only to him.

Aside from Slag, none ever tried to fight him. Why would they? Grimlock was the leader, Grimlock could always do whatever he wanted. If he wanted some fun, who were they to stop him, especially since they enjoyed it as much as him?

Not that they couldn’t have some fun with each other too whenever they wanted to. Grimlock didn’t mind if they did, but he really wished they wait for him to be around so he could at least watch, something Slag and Snarl forgot far too often for his tastes. At least Sludge and Swoop were always happy to provide him with a show...

Grimlock watched Sludge and Slag more carefully, one of his own hand drifting away from the table and starting to go down, sliding between his legs toward a sensible part of his plating. They were really starting to turn him on. Perhaps he should comm them and tell them to relocate their activities in a less crowned area... And perhaps he would join in... Slag wouldn’t be happy, but he doubted Sludge would mind...

Before he could talk to them, however, his comm link buzzed, and Optimus Prime’s voice made him growl. “Grimlock, the meeting is about to start. In case you forgot, your presence is needed.”

Grimlock’s optics dimmed as he remembered. Meeting. Right. His presence was mandatory, some gesture to show that despite any misgivings, Dinobots were Autobots, and that Grimlock’s authority was recognized.

The idea would have been nice... if the aforementioned meetings didn’t always have to start right when his Dinobots were starting something.

Seriously, either Grimlock had the worst luck possible or his Dinobots were trying to drive him insane. Perhaps even both.

The Tyrannosaurus grunted and looked a last time at a smirking Slag – who, Grimlock suspected, was more happy about Grimlock being forced to leave than about what he was doing – and an excited Sludge before leaving the room.

Trust the Prime to ruin his fun every single times. Now, he just had to hope that Snarl or Swoop - or even better, both of them – was enamored enough to make some ‘exercises’ later on, because he was really in the mood for some intimate contact.

And he wouldn’t be able to satiate his needs for several Earth hours because of some dumb leader.

No, Prime had no timing. And some people were wondering why Grimlock strongly disliked him...


	3. Transformers (G1), Starscream/Red Alert: Used and Abused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Transformers, Starscream/Red Alert: Used and Abused - "Sparkling angel, I believed You were my saviour in my time of need."

All began with a question, in a dark night, where two silhouettes can barely be distinguished in the darkness.

“What is it like?”

Confusion. “What?”

A question clarified. “What is it like to be liked and to feel useful?”

An hesitation. “I... don’t know.”

A frown. “Come on; you must know. You’re an Autobot, for Primus’ sake! You pathetic, pitiful weaklings –“

A protest. “We’re not weaklings!”

“ – are always hanging around each others, laughing and congratulating each other for a job well done. You expect me to believe you don’t know what it feel like to be... loved? Not even by that fire truck who seem to be glued to you?”

A snort. “Glued. Right. We’re so glued together he didn’t hesitate once before leaving me alone to fend for myself before joining the battle. Why do you think I... lost my mind with the ‘Negavator incident’?”

A head tilted. “So... you don’t like him?”

A shrug. “I never said that. It’s not about loving or hating, it’s about caring. He doesn’t care for me. Not that much. He cares more about battles. They all do. Me? I’m just the funny mech who is too paranoid for his own good and more stuck to regulations than the SIC. I’m the one who watches out for everything, anything out of the ordinary. I’m the one who always worry something will go wrong and we’ll end up being killed because we weren’t careful enough!” he was getting more and more upset by the second.

A hand was put on his shoulder, squeezing. “Calm down; you’re going to blow a servo.”

And anger let his place to sorrow. “Do you know how it feels to see that no one acknowledge your efforts? That no one takes you seriously, even when you have a point, just because they don’t trust your abilities, basing themselves on your personality?”

Two red optics blinked. “... You are preaching to the choir, or did you forgot for a moment who you were talking with?”

A stare. “...Oh. Right. Sorry.” A sheepish smile.

A small chuckle. “Don’t be; I’m no better than you when it comes to ranting.”

A silence. Both mechs keep glancing at each other. Finally, the smaller brings his knees against his chest and starts speaking again.

“Sometimes, I wonder why we even bother with them; they don’t care about us. They even forgot how much we did for them. Nowadays, they just think we never did anything to earn our positions.”

An optic ridge is raised. “Our?”

A quick glance, a neutral tone. “You prefer I use only my own experience? I had the feeling you suffered the same things...”

A shrug. “Depends. Did any of the youngest cadets ever whispered among themselves that you got your position by sleeping with your leader?”

A loud laugh. “Prime wouldn’t consider touching anyone but his precious Elita, so no. Comments about bribes or charity cases aren’t so rare however,” he said, bitter.

Once again, a frown. “Bribes?”

A pointed look. “I won’t give you more information, so don’t get your hopes too high.”

“Not fair.” The Autobot almost smiles when he sees the Seeker pout.

“Everyone has a right to keep his secrets. I don’t ask what gave them the idea you were whoring yourself to Megatron.”

A second of intense thinking. “Ok, so fair enough.”

“Do they really think their Second in command is nothing more than a joke? Have they never consulted the archives? Never saw you on the field?” Genuine curiosity.

A dark chuckle. “They see, they hear, they don’t believe. Mechs are like that. Who could say that once, I was a role model for most of them? The perfect Decepticon warrior they wanted to become? Now, even most of the troops I have personally formed don’t think much of me outside of ‘back stabbing slagger who can’t shut off his vocalizer’ and ‘Megatron’s personnal bitch’. How the mighty has fallen...”

A understanding nod. “Same problem here; all the mechs and femmes I took as students just think of me as the ‘crazy nut job who’s out to prove that you’re a Decepticon spy’. You would think they remember how many actual spies I’ve discovered and how many lives I saved by being what I am.”

Still more chuckling. “Can you feel the irony here? Once of great use to our respective causes, now we are nothing but a laughing stock...”

Another nod. “I know. Why do you think I still hang up with you despite... everything?”

A new silence. They shifted position; where they were previously on their backs, recuperating from post-overload bliss and watching the black sky, they have now turned toward each others, watching each other face.

A voice weak, so weak it’s almost and unheard whisper. “Sometimes... Just sometimes... I keep glancing at my gun or at my security devices, wondering how hard it would be to just shoot myself in the fuel pump or deliberately walk straight in my own traps, just to end the charade.”

A startled expression. The winged figure rises on an elbow. “You’re serious? You actually thought about...?”

A sad nod. “You can’t believe how much. Somewhere, I think it could be a great ‘wake up call’ for most of them. Perhaps if someone actually died, they would take my job seriously. Most of them don’t even think twice what the job of Security Director is all about.”

A frown. “Question: if you wanted everything to end... Why did you never pull the trigger?”

Silence, then quiet answer. “... Lets just say it helped to find someone who even remotely understands what is it like to feel used by people who couldn’t care more about you than for their last energon cube. And yourself? How did you do to never consider ending your suffering?”

A dismissing gesture. “Oh, some people would argue about that; some of the things I did for riling up Megatron explained vorns of suicidal tendencies. But mark my words, I will not die before he does, one way or another.”

“Hum.”

A silence. An amused question. “So, you didn’t end the game because of me... Must I consider myself as your saviour, then?”

Red Alert snorts. “You’re not my saviour, you’re my damnation. But better be damned and suffer with you than suffer alone in Purgatory for eternity.”

Starscream smiles wickedly. “Oh so true...”


End file.
